Bewitched Snowballs
by Wizardfreak01
Summary: Fred, George and Stacie bewitched snowballs to hit the common room windows. Only at the time they didn't realized just how much trouble they had caused.
1. Common Room Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but he belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Note: Stacie is Katis Bell's younger sister.She is the same age as Fred and George. **

**Alaina is Hermione's older sister. Alaina is two years older than Hermione and is the same age as Stacie. Stacie is best friends with Fred and George and Alaina. She is also a big prankster like Fred and George.**

It was the first snow of the winter. Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the common room. Fred, George and Stacie were outside bewitching snowballs to hit the common room window. This was much to the annoyance of Hermione who was trying to finish a potion's essay due next week.

-- -- --- -- --- --- -- --- --- --- -- -- ---- -- -- - -- - -- -- --- -- --- --- -- --- -- --- -- - - --- - --- - ---- --- --- -- - --

Hermione hisses, "I wish they would stop that!!"

"Stop what?" says Ron.

"Can't you hear the snowballs hitting the windows?" asked Hermione.

Ron said, "Oh, now I can hear it"

"Yeah, it is a little annoying" agreed Harry.

Hermione walks over to tell Katie Bell of the problem. Katie Bell is a prefect and has the authority to tell tem to stop. Katie walks over to the window and opens it only to be hit. It would seem that the moment she opened the window a snowball hit her in the face. She started to scream at them, but gets hit again.

It is getting dark at Hogwarts and Stacie and the twins decide to come inside. When they arrive in the common room, they are yelled at by Katie who is very annoyed by their behavior.

"It wasn't us" claimed Fred and George.

"Yeah, it was Angelina, Alicia and Lydia and Alaina" chimed in Stacie.

"Not only do you behave badly, but you now lie to my face." yelled Katie.

"We're not lieing" said Stacie.

"There are two problems with your lie. Number one is that you named off four people and there were only three of you down there and number two is that two you you have orange hair." stated Katie.

"Well, one f them had an invisibility cloak on and two of them had on wigs." argued the twins.

"I suppose the next thing you will say is that they even stole your hair ao that they could look like you or that they used a polyjuice potion to look like you." commented Katie.

"Yep. So do you still want me to say it?" answered George.

"Oh my goodness, you are impossible!!" screamed Katie.

"What are you going to do to us? Give us detention?" asked Fred sarcastically.

"Another reason why that excuse (Fred:"excuse") won't work is because the four of them were in here studying the WHOLE TIME!!!!!" Katie yelled while everyone was staring at her and the three pranksters.

"They could have cloned themselves" announced Stacie.

"Yeah, like thats likely" Katie stated.

"I'm not a picture frame, so don't stare at me like I'm one!" shouted Stacie.

"Yeah, well sometimes I wish you were one." Katie stated under her breath.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Fred.

"It MEANS that you are always playing pranks on people and getting yelled at and its getting very very annoying!" argued Katie.

"It's not like anyone ever gets hurt." answered Stacie.

"It doesn't matter if anyone gets hurt. It's still annoying." said Katie.

"That's nice." yawn "I'm going to bed." stated Fred.

"Me too." announced Fred.

"Night." Stacie said to everyone but Katie.

**Author's Note: This story is written by my best friend and I and occasionally her cousin. Hope you liked it. Please review!!!! Suggestions on how to improve are appriciated!!**

**Pix**


	2. The Hogwarts Journal

**Disclaimer: It belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling!!!**

The next morning at breakfast the news of Katie and Stacie's fight the night before seemed to travel fast. When Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, they noticed Alaina yelling at Colin Creevey and Chris Greene.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked her older sister.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING ON," Alaina yelled as she held up the Hogwarts Journal. On the front read _Bell Sisters Fight_ by Chris Greene and it had a picture of two girls fighting and on the bottom of the picture the caption read, picture taken by Colin Creevy.

"Alaina being editor-in-chief of the Hogwarts Journal, put me in charge of the front page," Chris explained calmly.

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to put this on there. And I didn't expect you to take a picture of it, Creevy!!" Alaina yelled.

"Alaina, what is the meaning of this?!?!" As everyone turned and they saw Proffessor Mcgonagall walking towards them with the Hogwarts Journal in her hand.

"Proffessor Mcgonogall? Please ell me you didn't read that." Alaina begged.

"Sorry Alaina, but I did and I do not like what I see."

"It was my fault Proffessor, I'm sorry." Greene spoke up.

"Doesn't matter, the three of you have detention with me tonight at 7:30." Proffessor Mcgonogall said as she walked away.

"I can't believe this. I have detention thanks to Greene and Creevy." Alaina moaned as she sat down.

"Could have been worse," Hermione said as she tried to comfort her sister. "She could have given your position to someone else."

"Look who came down for breakfast." Ron said as he saw Stacie storm into the Great Hall.

"Uhh, ohh." stated Greene.

"I'd run if I were him" chuckled Harry.

"Greene, I'm going to KILL you!!" screamed Stacie.

"Oh, Stacie did I mention how beautiful you look today?" asked Greene.

"Don't try it with me!!!!!!" exclaimed Stacie.

Unfortunately, Colin Creevy had just walked by.

"Creevy!!!"

"What did I do?"

"You put this on the front page!"

"It wasn't my fault! Greene told me to do it."

"Thanks."

"Do you want us to beat them up for you Stacie?" Fred and George asked.

"No thanks. I think I can handle it." Stacie answered.

"Stacie. We need to get to class," Alaina said, "NOW!!", as she pulled Stacie along.

**Thank you for reading. There should be another chapter up by the end of the weekend. Please review!! Pix**


End file.
